1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a threaded closure assembly, and more particularly, to a open head container having a lid threadably securable thereto utilizing two or three sets of synchronized threads.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various open head container and lid assemblies are known in the art. For example, Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,288, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an open head container having a lid secured thereto by a single set of threads and wherein the lid includes a locking member for engaging with locking teeth provided on the container wall, to make the lid child-resistant. Further, Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,926, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a container having a lid securable thereto by a single set of threads, wherein the lid includes a pair of locking members engageable with teeth located on the inside of the container wall. Finally, Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,538, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an open head container having a closure attached to the open end of the container, and having a cap threadably secured to the container by a first set of threads, and to the closure by a second set of threads.
While these arrangements are useful for providing a child-resistant lid for an open head container, the strength of the threaded attachment of the lid to the container is limited. There exists a need in the industry to provide an open head container and lid assembly which can hold liquids as well as solid materials, and which can withstand the 48 inch drop test without failure to satisfy the United Nations' standards.